


Reading Day

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Finn thinks Sami is adorable when he reads.





	

Finn rested his head on Sami’s soft belly. He sipped his tea, flipping through an worn old copy of The Amazing Spider-Man.

As Peter Parker with through another crisis, Sami’s rough fingers massaged his scalp. Finn looked up. Sami had not looked up from his crisp Archie comic. His brow intense. Sami licked his lips yet his fingers didn’t uncurl the brown hair underneath them. If Finn had to describe this moment, it was quite quaint. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Finn said, placing a kiss on Sami’s stomach.

Finn grinned as Sami gave him a side look.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Finn grinned, returning to Peter Parker once more.


End file.
